Multicolor emitting and white emitting organic EL devices are expected to be applied to not only flat display panels but also many uses such as illumination and the like, thus, are recently in intense studies. For example, there is disclosed a white emitting device using a polymer material obtained by using polyvinyl carbazole as a light emitting host and adding to this a blue phosphorescent dopant, red phosphorescent dopant and low molecular weight electron transporting material (non-patent document 1: Monthly Display, 2002, vol. 8, no. 9, pp. 47 to 51 (published by Techno Times K.K.)). Further, a white emitting device is known using a polymer material obtained by using polyvinyl carbazole as a light emitting host and adding to this a blue fluorescent coloring matter, green phosphorescent coloring matter and red phosphorescent coloring matter (patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-14155).
The above-described organic EL devices (polymer light emitting device, polymer LED) using a polymer material are capable of manifesting white color emission and multicolor emission, however, have practically insufficient performances such as high driving voltage, insufficient light emission efficiency, and the like.